GW Episode 25
|storyboard = |epidirector = |assistepi = |anidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = Notorious B.I.G |next = A Little Story From the Past ~ My Name Is Doppio |colors = VentoAureo }} is the twenty fifth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred thirty eighth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 537 to Chapter 540 of the original manga. Summary Trapped in the cabin of a flying plane with Notorious B.I.G, Trish has noticed that Giorno's brooch is turning into a brand new hand that will allow him to regain his powers. However, the movement of the transformation is attracting the enemy Stand. As the plane approaches the Tyrrhenian Sea, Trish must now try to protect both the hand of Giorno and herself from Notorious B.I.G. Seeing that she can activate the reclining seats, she pushes the button causing a seat to automatically tilt and baits the Stand into attacking it. Using the distraction, Trish now approaches the hand but Notorious B.I.G then ignores the now broken seat to attack Trish' boot. Unfortunately, Trish has had some drink splashed onto her boot and Notorious B.I.G was attracted to the droplets. Panicking, Trish begins to scream but the boot suddenly falls off her foot, saving her as Notorious B.I.G attacks it. She suddenly hears someone telling her to take the brooch slowly without wasting time and discovers a Stand beside her. The new Stand presents itself as Trish's own ability and tells Trish to command her. Heeding the ally Stand's advice, Trish takes the brooch and falls against a seat trying to avoid Notorious B.I.G, but suddenly falls over as the seat deforms. The ally Stand explains that the seat has been softened, incidentally making it able to resist Notorious B.I.G's tendril strike. Moreover, the snap-back of the seat sends the enemy Stand flying, causing a chunk of it to be cut when it collides with a seat. The ally Stand explains that the determination Trish's acquired has led to its own appearance and the development of her ability when Notorious B.I.G suddenly comes back. Against the Stand's advice, Trish runs toward the closet. She is almost caught and Notorious B.I.G slips through the cracks, but her Stand then softens a nearby clock, using it as a bait. Taking a rod, Trish's Stand then drives it slowly into Notorious B.I.G, seemingly destroying it. The Stand then presents itself as Spice Girl. Trish then heads toward the cockpit and sees Bucciarati opening the door to check on her because of a light engine malfunction. Just as she tries to tell him about the hand, Bucciarati then nervously tells her to remain silent and slowly advance towards him. At the same time, the plane is rapidly losing altitude. Indeed, Notorious B.I.G has now grown to a humongous size, as a speck of it has reached the jet engines and begun absorbing the energy they released. Even if Bucciarati orders Abbacchio to perform an emergency landing, he has no hope of actually escaping Notorious B.I.G. Trish suddenly runs toward the cockpit and pushes Bucciarati inside as she closes the door, attracting Notorious B.I.G. However, she then softens the walls of the cockpit, preventing the enemy Stand from breaking in. Then using Spice Girl to smash the cockpit apart from the plane, she turns it into a giant makeshift parachute, making it slower than a falling plane and thus luring Notorious B.I.G away from the team. The plane eventually explodes, taking out the enemy Stand. Impressed by Trish's newfound power, the two men realize that the situation may have taken a turn for the best as the plane crash may convince Passione that they are dead. However, Bucciarati spots the last piece of Notorious B.I.G hanging on Abbacchio. Just like Giorno, Bucciarati lures it onto his arm by punching in the air with Sticky Fingers, and Spice then severs the arm, to Abbacchio's shock. Trish then finally reveals Giorno's new hand, allowing him to heal everyone. It is revealed that the mysterious case of a plane's theft and subsequent crash into the Tyrrhenian Sea remains a mystery and that since then, a monster is roaming in the waters of the sea. Some time later, the Boss is investigating the rebellion, gathering dossiers about the rebels and trying to guess their whereabouts. Lamenting the dangers of the past, the Boss then notices that on a photo of Trish's home there is a portrait of Donatella Una dating from when he had met her, 15 years ago on the Costa Smeralda of Sardinia. Realizing that there is a clue to his past, the Boss becomes enraged and fearful as the rebels will eventually trace him thanks to Trish's knowledge and Abbacchio's Moody Blues. With such stakes, the Boss decides to personally head for Sardinia. Incidentally, a maid enters the room to clean it but before she can realize it, the Boss disappears with all the dossiers he's gathered. Puzzled, the maid decides to forget about it and starts to clean the room. Appearances |Av7=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name7=Leone Abbacchio |Av8=CocoJumboAvAnim.png|Name8=Coco Jumbo |Av9=BossAvAnim.png|Name9=Diavolo|SName9=The Boss |Av10=PericoloAvAnim.png|Name10=Pericolo|Status10= |Av11=DonatellaAvAnim.png|Name11=Donatella Una|Status11= |Av12=Venice_maid_anime.png|Name12=Unnamed Characters#Hotel Maid|SName12=Hotel Maid|Status12= }} |Av2=NotoriousBIGAvAnim.png|Name2=Notorious B.I.G |Av3=SpiceGirlAvAnim.png|Name3=Spice Girl|Status3= |Av4=MoodyBluesAvAnim.png|Name4=Moody Blues |Av5=MrPresidentAvAnim.png|Name5=Mr.President |Av6=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name6=Sticky Fingers |Av7=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name7=Sex Pistols |Av8=KingCrimsonAvAnim.png|Name8=King Crimson }} Manga/Anime Differences Trivia *An error occurred in which the photo of Giorno the Boss has in his possession changes from Giorno facing right to him facing left. References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes